Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the main character from The Simpsons. Bio *'Allies:' Marge (wife), Bart, Lisa, Maggie (children), Barney Gumble (best friend), Lenny and Carl (second best friends), Moe Szyslak, Abe (father), Mona (mother), Ned Flanders *'Enemies:' Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Sideshow Bob *'Likes:' Donuts, beers, chocolate, ice cream, working at the Nuclear Power Plant *'Dislikes:' Bart Simpson annoying him, no beer, his couch getting destroyed He Played George Darling in Sonic Pan and Eric Cartman Pan He is a Father He Played Anger in Inside Out (Littlewooden214 Style He is a hot-tempered emotion He Played Bing Bong in Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style) He Played Maurice in Beauty and the Beast (LionKingRulez Style) and Beauty and the Lion (Lord Ralphie Style) He is a Belle's father He Played Brock in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) He is the Pewter City Gym Leader He Played Humbert the Huntsman in Belldandy White and the Seven Muppets He is Queen's servent He Played Colonel Hathi in The Ohana Book He is an elephant He Played King Triton in The Little Mer-Jenny He is a Sea King He Played Geppetto in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a Woodcarver He Played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Scarecrow He Played Grumpy in Anna White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf He Played Caractacus Potts in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (brucesmovies1 style) He Played Hemidall in Minnie and Minnie:The Dark World He Played Aladdin in Homerladdin He is a Street Rat He Played Adult Simba In The Simpson King He is a lion He Played Mufasa in The Italian King He is a Lion He Played Gus in GrandLaufey Day He Played The Narcoleptic Argentinean in Moulin Rouge(BruceMovies1 Style) He Played The Beast in Beauty and the Simpson He is a Beast He Played Bert in Marge Poppins He is a Chimney Sweep He Played Jim Crow in Danny (Dumbo) He is a Crow He Played Steve in Rita's Clues He is a Man He Played Bookworm in Canal Famille Story 3 He is a Worm He Played Frankie in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He Played Rutt in Brother Lion (My version) and Brother Lion 2 (My Version) He is a moose He Played Pink House in Canal FamilleTubbies He played James Potter in Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series) he is Harry Potter's deceased father He Played Caterpillar in June In Wonderland He is a Caterpillar He Played Tiago in Rio (with Elephants) He is an macaw He Played Olaf in Frozen (WebandPatlover) He is a Snowman He Played Frank Bailey in Rainbow (1995) (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Grandfather (The Magician) He Played Jiminy Cricket in Fun and Fancy Free (Baddwing style) He is a Cricket He Played Timothy's Father in Michael (Dumbo) He is a Father Mouse He Played The Devil in Hocus Pocus (brucemovies1 style) He Played Dad in Bernard's Great Adventure He is a Father He Played Zazu in The Snowman King He is a hornbill. He Played Oh in Home(r) He Played Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Oriana He Played SkyTrain Mark I #107 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He Played SkyTrain Mark I #109 * He is a crows nest He Played SkyTrain Mark I #126 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He Played SkyTrain Mark I #154 * He is a non-playable He played Snuffy in Snuffle Lullabye (BigSpinCoaster style) He is a Snuffleupagus Gallery Main Article: Homer Simpson/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Yellow Characters Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Formerly Brown Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Memes Category:Idiots Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Dumb Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Characters who cry Category:Loses Temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Funny Characters Category:Uncles Category:Adult Characters Category:Homer Simpson and Star Butterfly Category:Silly Characters Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies